


'You're in my seat cutie'

by Negobaeman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negobaeman/pseuds/Negobaeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Your ship end up in detention together' prompt. HS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You're in my seat cutie'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in forever, and my first fic posted on here. This is going to be a one-shot because I needed some fluff right now and I saw this prompt and wanted to write it. It's not that fluffy but it'll do for now after 2x30.
> 
> I'm not confident in my writing style at all but depending on how this fic is received I may write a longer fic in the future or carry this on or something, I'm not sure yet.

Laura walks into the room, nervously picking at the edge of her binder that’s clutched closely to her chest.  
“Um, excuse me, um, I’m here for Detention” she says to the woman sitting at the desk, stumbling over her words. 

“Take a seat anywhere and get on with some work” the women replies. Laura looks around the room and takes a seat in the back corner, hoping that no one will notice she’s there. Laura Hollis, is after all, head girl and should not be seen in detention. Laura lays out our textbooks and is just starting to get on with some work when a cough interrupts her. She looks up to see a girl with black hair looking down at her. Laura’s mouth opens as she takes in the image, letting her eyes wander up the girls’ legs which are covered in leather that is definitely breaking a few school rules. 

“See something you like” the girl says, giving Laura a smirk. Laura lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her cheeks burn up and she quickly turns her head back down to her work. However the other girl doesn’t move.

“Do you want something?” Laura asks tentatively, already aware of the effect this girl is having on her.

“You’re sitting in my seat cutie” 

“Your seat?” Laura scoffs, wondering what sort of person has a regular seat in detention.

“Yup, my seat. As in where I usually sit, since you don’t seem to be getting the concept” the girl replies, rolling her eyes.

“Well I’m already set up here and I’ve started my work. Can you not just sit somewhere else?” 

The girl lets out a small chuckle “It’s hilarious that you think you have a right to sit in that chair buttercup”

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is but it’s just a chair and I happen to be sat here. I’m only going to be here for one day so would it kill you to sit somewhere else” Laura replies, not being able to cover her annoyance from seeping into her voice.

The girl looks down at her and smirks “Fine, but don’t think this is over cupcake” she says, before moving to the other side of the room.

Laura lets out a shaky breath and looks back down at her work. She can’t shake the image of the girl out of her mind. Okay she seems like the world’s biggest asshole, but she’s  
also hot, and Laura can’t deny that she’s attracted to her. 

When the bell rings to signal the end of detention Laura packs up her bags and trawls out the room, thankful the experience is over. She heads across the parking lot to the bike shed when she hears a voice behind her;

“Looking for this” the voice taunts. Laura turns around to find the girl from detention standing there holding her bike. 

“Okay, look…” Laura starts storming over to the girl “I sat in your seat. Big deal. If this is how you react I can see why you’re in detention all the time. You don’t even know my name yet you’ve started some weird vendetta against me” Laura shouts, stopping when she’s inches from the girl.

The girl chuckles. “Relax cutie, just wanted to see how far I could push you. Most people who go into that room move instantly when I tell them to but you stood up for yourself. I was impressed, who knew such a stuck up nerd had some balls” she says, handing the bike back to Laura.

“Um thanks…” Laura replies, trailing off when her hand brushes against the girls “It doesn’t excuse you from being such an ass though” she finishes, her eyes locking with the girls.

The girl smirks and moves her hand away. “No, but I’m an ass because I want to be. Cya round Hollis” 

“Hang on, how do you know my name” 

“You’re the head girl idiot. Everyone knows your name” the girl replies, laughing and turning to walk away.

“What’s your name then” Laura shouts after her

“Well I’ve got to keep some of my secrets... otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery” the girl shouts back, disappearing round the corner. 

Laura looks down at her bike and can’t fight the smile when she notices a piece of paper with a number and ‘call me cutie’ written on it. Obviously Laura isn’t going to call the number because that would be reckless and stupid considering how clearly messed up the girl is. But that doesn’t stop her from saving the number onto her phone under ‘mysterious hot girl’ and folding the piece of paper carefully into her back pocket. For science, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
